Roxas and Axel go to Wonderland
by Glittercups69
Summary: Roxas and the mysterious Chesire Axel Visit the wonderful land of WonderLand! my first story ever I hope you like! a short preview! "Roxas! Come with me and Charlie to Candy Mountain!" the unicorn neighed. "WHO THE HELL IS CHARLI!"
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] I do not own kingdom hearts and its amazing characters! But I do love them! =D

Roxas in Wonderland

Our Scene starts in a field as the sun is starting to set. Our young friend Roxas is sitting under a tree moping. "Man… I can't believe Namine' broke up with me…!" He sighed and nodded his head. He threw the book that was in his hand from the beginning. (Zexion: For shame! Roxas!) Roxas put his head between his legs and sneezed. He rubbed his nose then looked down again and he was wearing a pretty frilly purple dress. "What the?" He looked around to make sure it wasn't some loser with the magic ability to change people's clothes messing with him. But all he saw was Xigbar hopping passed."Wait hopping?" (Yes Hopping.) Roxas tilted his head as he heard that the bluenette was singing a catchy tune. "Dude I'm late! Oh great! I hate to rhyme and have no time! I'm late! Oh great! I'm late dude!" and with his rhyme ending he dived into a rabbit hole. "Xigbar?" Was all Roxas could get out before a spiky red head popped out of nowhere. "Hey Roxas! Don't you think you should follow him?"

Roxas looked up at the man who had purple cat ears with a tail to match and his cloak was striped in purple and pink. "Axel?" Roxas's eyes widen. "Who is this Axel you speak of? I'm the Cheshire cat." The neko man smiled. Roxas furrowed his brow. "What the hell is going on here?" The red head put a finger on the younger boys lips, "Shhh! You shouldn't say words like that." Roxas bit the man's finger. "Owww! Why you cheeky litt- Anyways!" The neko smiled go after that rabbit man! Got it memorized?" Roxas tilted his head in curiously then and walked slowly up to the hole in which Xigbar had entered earlier on. He investigated on to how he would fit into the hole. Suddenly Roxas felt someone push him into the hole which was now sucking him in. "What the heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllll!" he said as he started to fall down deep into the hole.

[A/N} Will update soon and I'm sorry for getting this up so late! For you yunagirl!

(tune in next time for... "Come to Candy Mountain with me and Charlie Roxas!" "WHO THE HELL IS CHARLIE!")


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas went slowly down the hole into the abyss, as he saw it. "Great I'm in a dress. Falling down a hole which most likely is going to kill me! AND I'm still a virgin!" Axel the Cheshire cat suddenly popped out of nowhere. "That isn't a good thing to say when you're going down the hole! HAH! Get it?!" Roxas looked at the neko man and cocked his left eyebrow. "Forget it," Axel huffed. Something jabbed Roxas in the back. "Oww! Hey Ax- I mean Cheshire! Did you just pinch me?!" The man shook his head. Roxas was jabbed again. "WHAT. THE. HELL!" Roxas turned around to see a majestic unicorn. "This is weird! I'm falling in a hole and a unicorn appears!" The unicorns nibbled on Roxas's dress. "Stop that!" He smacked the unicorn. "But Roxas you must come with me and Charlie to candy mountain!"

Roxas eyes widen as he stared at the unicorn. "Did it just talk? And who the hell is Charlie?"Axel tapped on his shoulder and pointed to a tied up Xion floating, "That's Charlie." Axel said. Roxas looked at Xion and then turned back to the unicorn. "No" He then fell on his butt with a thump. "OWWW! This is just not my day." Roxas got up off the ground and dusted his dress off. Axel popped up again. "AH! Crap you HAVE to stop doing that man!" Axel simply smiled, "Why it is my job to fade in and out pop up out of nothing." Roxas ignored the man and looked around the room he saw a bed a table and a bookshelf next to the chimney. (A/N: This to me screams fire hazards! =D) Roxas looked back to the table which had two bottles on it. He walked up to the table and looked at both bottles. One was small and had a red liquid in it, the other was big with a a greenish nearly see-through color. He smiled and picked up the bigger bottle, "SWEET! SPRITE!" He took a big gulp of the liquid. "SPPPPPPPPPPPFT! That's _not_ Sprite!"

The Cheshire laughed at him. Roxas rubbed his stomach and began to scream at the man but couldn't finish. For he had begun to shrink. "Hunh," He looked up at the neko man, " What just happened?" The red head disappeared. Roxas checked his body for damage. He looked at his legs, his arms, and then lifted up the skirt of the dress. "Whew! I'm glad that didn't shrink." He smiled proud of himself. "AHEM!" Roxas looked around the room to see who had did that. "Who's there?" He spotted a head on the door in front of him. It was Vexen. "I did not appreciate what I just saw!" Roxas frowned, "Ok what do I do next?" "

"Twist my knob and go to the otherside."

"Ewww! Your knob!"

"The door knob your prepubescent boy!"

Roxas twisted Vexen's head and the door opened.

"Owww! You brat that hurt!"

Roxas smiled and walked through the door.

[A/N: So what did you think? Anyways R/R please? Thank you and once again thanks for reading my scrabble this is my first fanfic please be nice? A little at least! =D]


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas walked to the other side of the door only to find a beautiful garden.

"These flowers are ugly!" (Me: HEY!)

He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if the flowers let out a putrid smell. He walked forward to the middle of the garden and looked around. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" The Cheshire pooped up again. "Hey Roxas! Buddy! My main man!" Roxas glared at the man.

"What do you want? Huh?"

Axel looked at him with a horrified look. "What is there something on my face?" Roxas touched his face to double check and see. The Cheshire disappeared. Roxas looked around to see where he had gone. "What the-" He got cut off by a giant flower coming towards him.

"Hello? Are you a flower?" A man with pink hair came out of the giant flower.

"Marluxia?" Roxas asked.

The man was taken aback, "Who is this Marluxia you speak of? I am but a beautiful rose."

"More like homo." Roxas muttered under his breath only to get hit on the head with a twig.

"I heard that!" the man got back into his flower, "If you are going to make fun of me, you are going to leave my beautiful garden. " Roxas looked at the man. "Really?" Roxas looked excited to get out of the flower garden. "Yeah just go out that door." Marluxia pointed to a door to the left of him. Roxas nearly skipped to the door. (Roxas: I DO NOT SKIP! Me: Yes you do! In my story you will –glare- ) Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the door. "What the- the door has a bolt lock on it!" He frowned at the locked door and turned around. The blue-haired bunny came running past him.

"I'm late! Emo I need my new gloves! Emo!" He ran into a house that was concealed by the leaves. Roxas tilted his head and then began to creep up to the house and through the back door.

"Emo!" The voice came from the front room. Roxas knew it was the bunny- man

"Emo! Have you seen my new gloves?"

"I'm not EMO! I'm Z-E-X-I-O-N! Zexion! You got it!" Said Zexion

"Look I'm late and don't want to rhyme! So give me the god-damned things so I can leave!" Roxas decided to leave at that moment and he saw a passage way. Roxas _walked_ down the passage to the next area of this weird place. (Roxas: Thank you! Me you're soooo not welcome!)

"Oh GOD! NO!" Roxas looked at the giant table in front of him. He spotted two people a brunette and a silver-haired. He knew both. But why were they dressed that way?

[A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! R/R please lol and thank you KHFANGIRL! I hope I get more reviews this time)


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas's jaw dropped as he stared at the two sitting nearly in front of him.

"Hey…" He walked up slowly towards the two. The silver haired had a nearly permanent frown on his face as he looked up at Roxas. Roxas looked over to the person next to him.

"Demyx?"

"I'm not Demyx!" the male brunette whined.

Roxas's lips curled into a smile as he fell over in laughter.

The brunette was dressed as a bunny, poofy tail and all. And one of his ears was twitching. Roxas turned to look at the silvered haired man. "Xemnas?"

"I'm not Xemnas." His voice was booming. His outfit consisted of a silk top hat and a black shirt with a tutu around the waist. Roxas laughed so hard he could barely breathe.

"Stop laughing or I'll stuff you in this teacup with this damn mouse!" the mad hatter yelled. Roxas's eyes widened at the thought of being shoved into a small cup with a mouse compared to going to candy mountain. He raised his hand.

The march hare pointed to Roxas. "Yes."

"I would rather be stuffed in a small cup then have my kidney taken out by two crazy unicorns."

The mad hatter and march hare stared at him eyes rolling into the back into their sockets. Roxas smiled.

"Oh and nice tutu Mansex!" The hatter began to throw dishes at the purple clothed boy. (Roxas: I hate you and this dress –twirls- Me: you know you like the dress) Roxas ran dodging the dishes as the hare chased him around the table for excitement. Roxas ran around looking for the door to the next room. Or what it would look like this time. He jumped into a bush to hide from the crazy people who had been chasing him. He looked around through little spots in the bush for the door. He had found after a couple of hours in the bush and it was nearly night time. The march hare and mad hatter had. The march hare and mad hatter had given up their search and had gone home to choose out new tutus and hats for the next day. (Xemnas and Demyx: YOU'RE EVIL! Me: I know)

The striped neko had appeared once again out of nowhere and Roxas screamed like a little girl.

"AHHHHHH!" the cat stared at the squeaking boy.

"You ok now Roxas?" he asked.

The spiky haired boy nodded his answer.

"Ok. Now go to that door so we can leave. I have things I need to do."

Roxas stared blankly at the door.

"Roxas…Open it now." The cat stared at the boy.

Minutes passed and he continued to stare at the door blankly.

"Roxas." The Cheshire waved his hand in the boys face.

Roxas bit the man's hand. The Cheshire screamed in pain and began to shake his hand furiously to release Roxas's grip on his hand.

"Look, you fool give me my hand back and go through the god-damned door!" he yelled angrily at the spiky haired boy as he smacked the boys head getting his hand back.

"You won't like me when I'm…… Hungry!" Roxas yelled running towards the door before smashing into it. The now angry cat disappeared before muttering how the boy was a dumbass. Roxas looked at the vanishing cat man before getting up.

"Now that he is gone." Roxas started to tear at the dress. (Me: HEYYYYY I WORKED HARD ON THAT THING!) He smirked as he teared at its lacey designs. After hours of tearing at the lace and skirts the under-roos of the ensemble began to show and he tore off the sleeves of the now tank-top like shirt and let them fall to his wrist. (Me: Meany. Roxas: -smirks- I try) He slowly walked up to the door and stared at the knob the blonde was back. Roxas stared at the knob.

"I don't like the fact that you rammed your fat ass in my face young man!" the long haired man yelled.

"Well move your face next time." He said before squeezing the man head to open the door.

"Why you cheeky lit-"he was cut off by Roxas slamming the door once he had reached the other side. He stared at the tall well squared bushes that seemed to have gone forever.

"Where the hell am I now?"

[A/N: Well? Sorry for the long wait I've been working on my little bit of success of what is known as Emmett Cullen. But I worked hard on this chapter. I don't know if it was as funny as some of these chapters.  
I want to see more replies for this one or I might drop it. I love writing it but I only have a few fans of the story. So tell friends who you know will like it. Anyways ta ta for now ya'll]


End file.
